Saiyan love
by pan0gwen
Summary: Finally chapter 9! ^^!!!!!Pan wants to be a super saiyan and Trunks is the only person who wants to train. The only time Pan really turns Super saiyan is when.....wait you should read and find out. So read and review please!!
1. Almost!!

Saiyan Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on. Fight me. I want to be Super Saiyan sometime today. That has been my life time goal. I will achieve it. Also raise the gravity to 400times."  
"Pan you can't do this to yourself. You'll get hurt really badly"  
"Trunks, I can do this. I promise. Only one more hour. That's all I ask"  
"Ok. Fine. An hour only." He went to turn the gravity higher. Pan felt the pressure.  
"Promise. Thanks!!." ::smiles:: "Don't turn into Super."  
"Fine, I promise. I wouldn't turn Super."  
Pan and Trunks powered up for the last duel of the day. Pan wants to be the first female Super Saiyan in her life time and on Earth. Trunks is the only person who has free time to train. Pan powered up till she couldn't power up anymore.  
"Your really close. I can feel your energy that you only have a little more training to do till your Super."  
"Lets go" she said with seriousness in her eyes.  
"That's fine with me. But you will get hurt."   
Pan speed to hit Trunks. Punching him in the face and kicking him in his stomach . He was intentionally not blocking them. After a while he was getting furious. Powering up even more, turning his beautiful blue eyes into serious green and his soft lavender hair into spiked yellow. Pan was shocked that he went Super. She stopped hit him because she knew she was in trouble.  
"NO TRUNKS!!!!!!! DON'T TURN SUPER." she yelled. But it was too late. Pan did realize anything till she was pinned on the floor by her shoulders.   
"Trunks get off of me. You turned Super and that's not fair. You promised."   
"Try and get me off of you."  
"I can't with you Super and the gravity at 400."  
"Just try."   
"Here I go." Pan gave it all her might to get Trunks off of her.  
"I can feel your energy increasing. Keep pushing."  
"Trunks, I'm not pregnant. So don't say that." She screamed with a little pink in her checks as she looked away for a second. Then she went back to her concentration.   
"Oops. Sorry about that." He said blushing also. Pan still gave it all her might. Her hair started to go up and a yellow. Her eyes kept flashing green. She almost had her goal. Until she couldn't handle it anymore. Pan blacked out from all the pain. Trunks though she was resting for a sec. "Pan get up, you had it for a second. (no response) PAN!!!"   
Trunks got off of Pan and rushed to the gravity controls and turned them off. Pan was still just laying there looking lifeless. He went to her and picked her up taking her to the medical wing of Capsule Corp.   
  
~*~Couple hours later~*~  
  
"Aaawww!!!! My shoulders hurt like hell. Huh!! Where am I?" Pan looked around to see if anyone was around.  
"Good your up. You know that.." Pan turned around ready to throw an energy blast. "Hold on a sec."  
"Ohh sorry Trunks. I know what?"  
"That you were almost a Super saiyan."  
"Really!! (big smile on her face) Then lets go and train some more."  
"No. You need to rest."  
"What happened to me? I don't remember anything."  
"Well, you probably put all your energy into getting me off of you. Then you started to turn Super. You almost had it too. But then you fainted. So then I brought you here so you can rest and so your shoulders can heal up."  
"Thanks for bringing me here and training with me." Pan smiles to him.  
"No problem." He smiles back at her. "Now get some more rest."  
Pan lays back down thinking that she almost had the goal of a lifetime. Soon she fell back asleep with a small smile on her scratched up face.   
*She looks so helpless and cute when she sleeps* thought Trunks, *Sleep tight sweet Pan, we will train some more tomorrow.* he thought some more while he kissed her sweet smile. As he left the room he looked back, *She is so sexy and (pause) I feel that something great is going to happen to her soon.* 


	2. Good bye my love!!

Author's note: Couple of things. One I don't own DBZ. Also I hoped that you enjoyed the first chapter. ^^ Enjoy this one!!!!  
  
Saiyan Love  
Chapter two  
  
  
"How is she?"  
"She is fine mom." Trunks said with his head down. "Her shoulders are still hurting her. I feel like it was my fault. I turned into a Super saiyan and i promised that i wouldn't. I fell like an idiot. I'm the reason that she is in the medical wing."  
"Dont blame it on yourself. I'll call Videl and Gohan and tell them what happened. I'm sure that they wouldn't matter if she stays here for a couple of days."  
"Ok then. I'll go and wait for Pan to wake up and tell her."  
"Wait, she will sleep in the guest room next to yours. Is that ok?"  
"Huh," he was shocked, as he turned away from the face of his mother, he blushed. "But I don't think that she will like that."  
"Are you sure?" she said sarcasticly. Trunks blushed even more. He started to get angry as he went to the medical wing. Pan was still sleeping sweetly. *Pan, I'm sorry but I have to leave. Wish me luck. Hopefully I will be back before you wake. But I doubt that. Good bye. I know you are going to be there when I get back.* Trunks kissed Pan's precious lips with a little passion to remember for a while. "Good bye my love." Trunks went up to his room and put on his training cloths and packed two extra pairs. Then he flew off.  
  
~*~ Downstairs ~*~  
  
Bulma was trying to contact Videl, but the phone was busy. Finally she got through.  
"Konichiwa!"  
"Knoichiwa, Videl"  
"Oh hey Bulma! How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing well. You?"  
"I'm great. So wuz up."  
"I called because I wanted to talk about Pan."  
"What did my daughter do now? You know she always gets into trouble."  
"Well, she was training with Trunks and they were training really hard and I guess she couldn't handle it anymore."  
"Go on."  
"She blacked out. She is fine now but she has a few brusies on her shoulders and a few scratches on her face. She is resting right now, so is it ok if she stays here for a couple of days to recover."  
"Sure that is fine with me. I will call her school and tell them that she will be out for a couple of days then. Ja."  
"Ja!!!"  
-click-  
  
~*~ Goten's house ~*~  
  
"Hey Trunks! I could feel your ki from a couple miles away. Wuz up."  
"Do you want to train?" he said plainly. Goten knew that something was on his mind.  
"Sure I do. Where we going?"  
"To the time chamber."  
"Ok then let me ask my mom. (asking his mom)MOM!!!! CAN I GO TO THE TIME CHAMBER WITH TRUNKS. THANKS. BYE. (talking to Trunks) She said yes."  
"Ok then grab some cloths and lets get out of here."  
"Hey wuz the hurry any way?"  
"Nevermind."  
"Ok then." The two saiyans finally go to the lookout after an hour passed by.  
"Hey Dende," they both said with excitement.  
"Hi Goten. Hi Trunks. How are you guys doing today?"  
"I'm great but it looks like Trunks has something on his mind. Trunks was not even paying attention to what he was saying.  
"I can tell. So what do you want?"  
"We want to train in the timechamber. Is that ok?"  
"Sure that is fine with me, but Goku and Vegeta are in there now so you have to wait at least an hour."  
"Ok."  
  
~*~ Hour passed by ~*~  
  
"Hi dad!!"  
"Oh hey Goten! What are you doing here?"  
"Trunks and I are here to train. Mom said that it is ok to be here and to train with Trunks."  
"That's good. Have fun in there!"  
"Bye dad."  
"Bye Goten." Goten and Trunks went into the chamber but before Trunks closed the door he looked back. *Pan, I'm sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me. I do love you with all my heart.* The old door then closed tight.  
  
~*~ Capsule Corp. ~*~  
  
"Tr..un...ks"  
"Your awake." said a familer cheery voice.  
"Bulma?"  
"Yep. Do you need anything?"  
"No, I have to go home." she said as she was trying to get up.  
"I already called your mother and she said that it is ok for you to stay here for a couple days to rest and heal."  
"But I have to go home. I have to leave." she was almost all the way up but fell back onto the bed. "Aww." A tremendous pain went from shoulder to shoulder.   
"Would you like me to get ice for your shoulders?"  
"Please. A big bag too." Pan said with pain coming out with her words."  
"Ok then. I will get Bra to bring the ice."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." Bulma said as she left. Pan turned back on to her side and a tear ran down her rosy cheek. *Trunks why did you leave.* Another tear fell across her other cheek.  
  
~*~ Few minutes later ~*~  
  
-Knock-  
-Knock-  
"Whos there?"  
"Bra"  
"Bra who?"  
"Bra with a big bag of ice."  
"Hi Bra. How are you?"  
"Good. Here is your ice." Bra helps put the big bag on her shoulders. A huge sigh come from her lungs saying that it felt good. "Mom told me to come and give you the ice and to cheer you up."  
"Thanks." She said as she tryed to sit up. Another sigh come and went. To Pan, the cold was her favotite. "Do you know where Trunks is? I can't feel his ki." Her cheeks turned pink with the though of Trunks going through her mind.   
"No. I have no clue where he is. Why do you want to 'talk' to him."  
"Yeah I do what to talk to him." She turns even more pink then before.  
"Well the only time you can feel someone's energy is when they are dead or in the Time chamber."  
"DON'T SAY THE WORD DEAD WHEN YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT TRUNKS." Pan went into tears.  
"Sorry I didn't know you were so attached to my brother. Do you love him or anything?"  
"Nevermind that. Lets go."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To my house and then the lookout."  
"Let me tell my mom."  
"Don't she'll filp if I left the bed."  
"Then I guess that it is not a good idea to go to your house then."  
"Why?"  
"Because you know how close my mom and your mom are."  
"True. Ok I guess that we should just go to the look out."  
  
  
That's the end. Sorry if it was long but I had a lot of ideas in my head. ^^ Please review it. Thanks!!!!! Ja ne!! pan0gwen 


	3. How???????

Thanks for the positive reviews. ^^!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!! Here is the third chapter. ^^!!! I think that this fic has been going really fast. ^^!!! :P Me happy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ. Sorry.  
  
*..* = thought  
  
*....* = day dream  
  
Saiyan Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It took hours for Pan and Bra to reach the lookout. Pan had to go slow because of her shoulders. She didn't want to bruise them anymore than they are. So they went at a slow speed.  
  
"What are we going to do? They wouldn't be out for about another 15 hours."  
  
"I'm hungry. All that flying and the training from earlier makes me really hungry. Lets ask Mr. Popo." Bra ran ahead to find Mr. Popo and Pan decided just to walk. She turned her head and looked at the Time chamber's door. *Trunks, why did you leave me behind. I could be in there with you. When you come out of there you better be strong and willing to train me. So train hard. I have to tell you my feelings about you one day. And I know that day is coming soon.*  
  
"PAN!!!! ARE YOU COMING?" said Bra while she was running to find the slow Pan in thought. "I guess I should leave you to your thoughts."  
  
"Huh??" Pan was wondering when she came out of her dazed trance. "What??"  
  
"The food is ready. Come on and hurry." Bra ran off again. Pan followed behind slowly. Trunks was still on her mind. When was she going to tell him how much she loves him? She didn't know how to tell. (HINT!! HINT!! ^^!! hehehe) When she got to the dining area, Bra was already stuffing her face. Pan decided to sit down on the other side of the table. She barely ate anything, all she could think about is how to confront Trunks. "Why are you not eating? Is there some thing wrong?"  
  
"Oh... no.. why you ask?"  
  
"You were the hungry one, remember."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." she took a bite and fell in love with the delicious food. "Thanks.(mouth full).. that was good."  
  
"No problem. Are you here to train after Trunks and Goten leave it. Is there going to be a big battle soon?"  
  
"No why you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering Bra, because Goku and Vegeta was in there awhile ago and now Trunks and Goten."  
  
"I came just to wait for Trunks to get out of the Time chamber. I need to talk to him."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Never mind on that."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Yeah why do you want to talk to my brother?"  
  
"NEVER MIND ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled at Bra. Pan started to get upset and decided to leave and wait in front of the door. She picked a comfortable spot so she can sleep while waiting.  
  
~*~ Time chamber ~*~  
  
*Trunks is walking in the forest towards the small waterfall with a large, deep pond. Lovely for swimming. Then there was a gorgeous figure that was walking towards him. 'Tr..unk...s' yelled a familiar voice. "Pan??"* He woke up just in time to dodge a punch and a kick from Goten.  
  
"You need to pay attention. And why did you call Pan's name out? Do you like her or something?" Trunks started to turn his body and his cheeks turned rosy. He put his arm out and fired a powerful energy blast. Then he went into Super and tried to get Pan out of his head. He went after Goten with flame in his eyes. "Trunks hold o.." It was too late. Goten was hit across the area till he turned to Super, then it was an even match.  
  
"Do you want to call it a day."  
  
"Sure!! I'm hungry. Can you cook?" Trunks and Goten started to laugh really hard while they were walking back to the house.  
  
"Sure, I can cook ok. I will cook the dinner. Go and clean up."  
  
"Ok then." Goten headed for the tub and turned on the hot water and Trunks got a pot full of water so he could boil it for the noodles for dinner.  
  
*Pan, I need to tell you how much I love you soon. Once I get out of the Time chamber, I will tell you how much you mean to me.* He says to him self as he hears a loud scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks ran as quickly as he possibly could to the bathroom.  
  
"What is wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
"HHHHHHOOOOOTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha!!!!! Are you kidding me? You screamed just because the water was too hot. Hahahaha!!" He says as he sticks his hand in the tub. "AAAHHHH!!! Your right the water is really hot."  
  
"Told ya."  
  
"Well put cold water in there and then it would become warm. Dumby."  
  
"I am not a dumby." Goten yells as Trunks walks back to the kitchen.  
  
"I wonder if Pan is still in pain because of earlier. It is my fault she got hurt." he said to himself as he put the noodles in the boiling water.  
  
  
  
~*~ Capsule Corp. ~*~  
  
"Pan do you want to eat?" Bulma was asking to the empty medical room as she was going into it with her eyes close. "So what do yo.(opens eyes and looks at the empty bed).. Pan? Where are you? Bra? Oh shit. She is not here." She started to run to the phone to call Videl till she ran into something hard. "Vegeta..? When did you get home?"  
  
"A little while ago." He said with his seriousness tone as he walks passed Bulma into their bedroom. "My muscles are sore. I am going to take a hot shower to relax them. Don't do the laundry because every time you do, the shower gets sooo cold and I HATE cold water. Want to join me? Honey!! (sorry but I had to put this in here!! ^^)" Vegeta picked her up off her feet and brought her into the huge bedroom and Bulma closed the door. All you heard was running water and moans form the two. (hehehe!! bad me!!) Bulma totally forgot to call Videl.  
  
~*~ Lookout ~*~ ~*~ 10 hours later ~*~  
  
"Is he out yet?" she said softly as someone was shaking her to wake up.  
  
"No, Trunks is not out of the Chamber. You have been sleeping here since you ate. Do you need a blanket? It is starting to get cold."  
  
"No that is ok. Thanks anyway Dende."  
  
"You are worried about how he will react to what you want to tell him, aren't you?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I'm the guardian of the Earth, remember."  
  
"Oh yeah. I wish that he understands how I feel."  
  
"That is all I am going to tell you right now."  
  
"Ok. I guess that I will have to find out my self. How many more hours till they come out?"  
  
"About 5 hours. You can stay here if you want or you can go and sit with Bra. Your choice."  
  
"I will stay here."  
  
  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!! Me having a lot of fun. hehehe!!!! Me silly. Please read and review. I will try and update it soon but I have a lot of plans this weekend. Ja ne!!!!! ^^!!!!  
  
Sorry about that. I have no clue why it did that 


	4. Waiting!!

Its chapter 4!!!!!!!!!! Yeah I never thought that I would be written so much. But it is worth it. I am having a lot of fun writing it too. So I hope you still enjoy it.  
  
Saiyan Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*..* = thoughts  
  
*…* = dreams  
  
*'Where am I? This waterfall is beautiful. Why am I sitting here on this large rock? Why am I wearing a silk dress? Who is walking towards me in that tux? Is it Trunks? (Talking to the image) Trunks is that you?' The image kept walking closer till it stopped at the edge of the deep, large pond. 'P…an….I…lo…'* "Huh what was that dream all about?"  
  
"What dream?" the familiar voice.  
  
"Who is there?" she said she turned around and shot an energy blast. It went through the person, as it was a ghost. Then it disappeared from Pan's eyes.  
  
~*~ Capsule Corp. ~*~  
  
"I have to check on Pan. Wait a minute. (thinking) Fuck I forgot to call Videl. Shit I am so dead." She starts to head down the stairs toward the phone.  
  
"Just forget her and her daughter, come with me and I will make sure that you will forget them." He said in a sexy voice that Bulma could not resist. Vegeta pulled her back to the messy silk sheets from the bed.  
  
~*~ Look out ~*~  
  
"Who was that?" she said as she turned back to see if the door was going to open. The door was still closed and Pan was going to start to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to see Trunks.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" yelled Bra.  
  
"I shot an energy blast at an image I had. Sorry about that." She told Bra as she put her head back onto her knees with more tears running down her rosy cheeks.  
  
~*~ Time Chamber ~*~  
  
"We only have a few more days in here. Do you want to do hard training?"  
  
"Sure" Trunks said in a depressed manner.  
  
"What is wrong? Is it Pan?"  
  
"Don't SAY that name." He yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell to the ground crying his heart out.  
  
"You love her don't you." Goten said in a calm voice. "Is it true?"  
  
"I have always loved her and I hurt her will we were training and it is my fault. I decided to train in the Time chamber because if I really loved her then it would show if my mind and body was gone for a whole year. Since I have done that, I have to be with her.……… forever. That is the only reason that I decided to train with her. To get close to her and to help her achieve her goal and she almost had that goal too." He weeps some more.  
  
"If you love her so much then why don't you tell her."  
  
"If I do, then she will think that I am crazy."  
  
"Well, I think that you should still tell her and see what her reaction is."  
  
"I need to train." He said as he zoomed past Goten and went further into the blank world. Goten decided not to follow because he know how Trunks fought when he was depressed.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he powered up hoping that he could get everything out of his mind. "Pan, I love you with all my heart. And I hope that you will too." He kept on saying as he powered up even more, turning into a Super Saiyan. Trunks throw hard punches and quick kicks. Then deadly energy blasts to the thin air. He trained like this for the rest of the day till he had to walk back because of hunger. He only had two days left.  
  
~*~ Look out ~*~  
  
"Pan, they are about to come out." Said the excited Bra as she couldn't wait for Goten to get of the chamber.  
  
"How much time left?"  
  
"About ten minutes." Answered Dende.  
  
"Thanks for telling me. I will just go over be my tree and wait for him." She says as she starts to walk towards the shady area under the huge tree that she calls hers.  
  
"Why don't you want to stay here and see them get out of the chamber."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok then." As Bra looked back at the door, it started to open little by little.  
  
  
  
Yeah it is chapter 4!!!!!! ^^!!!! It is finally finished. I have no clue when the lemon part is coming but it might be in 3-6 chapters away. I have been putting a lot more detail then I originally wrote it as. I just keep getting more ideas in my head. And with the Bulma and Vegeta scenes, I am a really wacky person so I put them in there. ^^!!! Please review. I will try and update it soon. Random thing: DBZ is starting all over on Toonami. ^^!! Me so happy!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Pan0gwen 


	5. True love!!!

It's chapter 5!!! ^^!!!! My happy!!! I would like to thank everyone who reviews my story. I just pasted 20 reviews. Hehehe!! Thanks everyone.  
  
Saiyan Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*….* = thought  
  
*…* = dream  
  
The door finally opened all the way. Goten was the first one to come out.  
  
"Goten!!!!!!" Bra yelled with joy as she ran to give him a kiss. "How are you? I missed you very much."  
  
"Where's is Pan?"  
  
"She is over there." Bra pointed towards the tree.  
  
Trunks came out of the chamber behind Goten and dropped his stuff by the door. He flew as fast as he could to the tree that had his love beside it. He picked up her head and joined his lips to hers. Pan gave in passionately and then their tongues meet. Trunks picked up Pan, still in their kiss and started to fly towards Earth as she put her arms around his neck making the kiss even for romantic. Trunks broke the most romantic kiss that they both ever had.  
  
"Pan, I …love you."  
  
"I love you too, Trunks." She said sweetly.  
  
"I have always…… loved you. I couldn't live…… with out you." Trunks keep saying as he kissed her on and off so he finished talking. They kept on flying towards a large forest. When they landed in an open area, Pan got out of Trunks' arms and ran into the forest.  
  
"Come and get me." She yelled at him as she went deeper into the forest. Trunks waited of a few seconds so she could hide. Then he went after her. He couldn't find her for at least 10 minutes but what Trunks didn't know was that Pan was in the trees. Trunks never looked up. Pan decided to fly at really low energy so she wouldn't be detected. She flew towards Capsule Corp. Trunks was still trying to find Pan in the forest. He decided to fly in the treetops to see if she was hiding there. He still couldn't find her. By the time he decided to leave, Pan was already at Capsule Corp.  
  
~*~ Look out ~*~  
  
"Did you and Trunks talk about Pan?" asked Bra while she was cuddling with him.  
  
"Yes we did. He broke into tears when I mentioned her name. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, Pan couldn't stop thinking of Trunks and I see that Trunks couldn't stop thinking of Pan. They are in love." She says as she jumps with joy. "They will make a good couple. (Yes they will. ^^!!!)"  
  
  
  
Sorry so short. But please read and review. ^^!!!!!! I can't wait for the next chapter. ^_^!!! Me so happy!!!!! I have no clue when I will update. Hehehehehe, Me silly!!!!! 


	6. Follow the leader!!

Yeah it is chapter 6!! ^^!!!! The bad part is that I do not own dbz, but everyone wishes they did. ^^!! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing my fic. Hopefully I will come out with a new fic but it wouldn't be dbz. It will be Weiss Kreuz. But I have no clue when I am going to type it and put it on ff.net.  
  
Saiyan Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
*…* = thought  
  
*….* = dream  
  
  
  
Pan went to the medical wing to get the rest of her things that she left the other day. While she was doing that, Bulma came out of her room. She walked around to see if anyone was there. When she got to the medical wing, she was surprised to her there. She thought that Pan was not there.  
  
"How did you ge.. Hold it, where were you most of the day?" Bulma asked. Pan was not listening, she was daydreaming what might happen to her and Trunks. Pan finally turned around and was shocked to see Bulma.  
  
"Ohh, moshi moshi Bulma. Can I borrow a dress from you?"  
  
"Sure but why did you leave? And where is Bra?"  
  
"You ask to many questions. She and I went to the lookout and she is still up there."  
  
"Thanks. Come with me. What kind of dress are you looking for?"  
  
"I don't know. Just a dress that will look good on me."  
  
"Ok. I will make you look gorgeous." They both smiled. Pan was the only person who know what she was up to, not even Trunks. Pan remembered when she was running through the forest, she found a gigantic waterfall that was awesome to look at and for relaxing the mind and body (^^!!!), before she hid in the treetops. They went into Bulma's room and saw clothes everywhere. Bulma went to her closet and opened it to show all her dresses. Pan was amazed to see all of the dresses so beautiful.  
  
"They all will probably fit you. Why do you want to borrow a dress, may I ask?"  
  
"Never mind about that. It is a surprise."  
  
"Oh, ok what ever." Pan started to look at the hundreds of dresses that Bulma had. Looking and looking, she finally found the dress she wanted. It was black silk dress and had a slit on both sides of the dress, to about mid thigh on Pan's leg. She was so excited to wear the dress and to show Trunks. She had to find a way to drag him back to the forest. Pan could feel his energy coming towards Capsule Corp. She had to act fast. She got a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
You haven't found me yet. Come back to the forest you were just at and try and find me again. Wear something nice.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Pan  
  
"Bulma, if Trunks comes home, give this to him. Please don't read it, and don't tell him that I borrowed a dress from you." She said as she was trying to leave before Trunks got there. She walked out of Capsule Corp. just like an ordinary person and started to walk in a different direction then the forest and Trunks. When she knew that Trunks was Capsule Corp. she flew back to the forest. Trunks flew into his window and went around the house to see if Pan was there. He kept on looking till he spotted his mother.  
  
"Hi Mom." He said as he gave her a hug. "Have you seen Pan?"  
  
"Yes I have, she gave me this to give note to give to you." She says as she hugged him back and handed him the note.  
  
"Thanks mom." He started to read the note as he walked towards his room. "What do I have to wear that is nice?" he asked himself. He looked and looked all around his room. Finally he found a really nice silk shirt and nice pants. After he got dressed, he flew as fast as he could back to the forest. "Pan where are you?" he said repeating it over and over till he could get an answer. All he could hear was a waterfall. He decided just to go towards the waterfall. All he could see was the mist of water. A black figure started to walk forward towards Trunks.  
  
"Pan is that you." He asked. The black figure all of a sudden disappears and then reappeared behind him. Trunks started to turn around and were amazed to what he had seen. "Pan you look beauti…" he was stopped by a kiss. Trunks started to make it into a passionate kiss with everything. Then they stopped.  
  
"Pan, I love you."  
  
"I love you, Trunks." She said sweetly and sexually as she started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
  
  
Yeah this chapter is done. ^^!! There might be some lemon in the next chapter. That is my favorite^^!!! Please review. Thanks,  
  
Pan0gwen 


	7. Beautiful body!!

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! Me so happy!!! I have two new original fics so please read them too. Here is the next chapter of my fic. ^^!!!! I got two Dragonball Z wall scrolls!!!! And a DBZ book!!!!!!!!! I love all of it!!!!!!!!! And people please forgive my misspelling. I try to get it right.  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own Dragonball Z (but I wish I did)  
  
Saiyan Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Pan slipped Trunks shirt off and throw it towards the forest floor. Trunks started to unzip the silk dress that Bulma let Pan borrowed.  
  
"How long have you loved me?" Pan asked as she unzipped Trunks pants while his cheeks turned a rosy red. "Well… how long?" He didn't answer. Pan's dress fell to the ground. All her curves were shown. She was wearing black, lacy underwear and bra. He turned even redder. Pan raised her hand up a little to fell his hard chest. She turned rosy too. Trunks pulled down his pants and throw them towards a tree. He was about to grab Pan but she moved to quick to get into his grasp. The waterfall was roaring louder and louder. Pan jumped in. The water was warm. Trunks was confused, so he jumped in after her. After he got up for air, Pan went back under. She looked around to find a hole. She went towards the hole and swam into it. It led to an underwater cavern. She went up for some air. She guessed that Trunks was following her. Finally he arose to get air too.  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"Just a place."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Dummy"  
  
"No I am not." All Pan could do was laugh. She went back under. She swam till she found some dry land. She got up to dry off. She powered up. Trunks came out of the water and were quickly dried off by her energy.  
  
"Lets spar." She said as she finished drying off. Pan then got into fighting stance.  
  
"Why in here?" He asked as he got into his stance too.  
  
"No one can feel our energy in here. And it is beautiful in here."  
  
"Lets go." Trunks powered to be equal as Pan. Pan came flying forward giving Trunks a punch in the chest. It didn't hurt Trunks much. They kept on blocking and hitting each other making the water ripple. Then a pound went through the cavern. Trunks was…………..  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who got who??? Me don't know. Hehehehehehe. Me very evil!!!! ^^!!!! Please review it and please read my others too. Sorry short and no lemon. Well maybe later. This is random: I hate my brother. He thinks I look at anime pron. And I don't. Sorry but that was random.  
  
Hopefully will update soon.  
  
Pan0gwen 


	8. Got you!

Sorry if I haven't updated in forever. School has been a really big pain in the neck. Exams are next week. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my fic. I am probably in a writer's block too.  
  
Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z belongs to someone else, not me. (I hate that)  
  
Saiyan Love  
Chapter 8  
  
  
"Pan get off of me," yelled Trunks.   
"No!!" Pan was straddling Trunks chest. She didn't want to go down Trunks body.  
"Come on Pan get off of me. This is not funny." Trunks said forcefully trying to get her off.   
"No!! You try to get me off."   
"Are we still training?"  
"YES!!!" Pan's cheeks started to turn a light shade of rosy pink.  
"Ok then." Trunks turned into a super Saiyan. Pan tried all her might to keep him against the cavern's floor. She kept on powering up so she could keep him down. Trunks only saw a flash of yellow light.   
"Pan, you ...... are.........a super....saiya...n." Trunks was amazed. She was determined to keep Trunks down. Trunks leaned his head towards Pan's lips until his meet hers. Pan dropped out of super as she was letting Trunks get up with Pan in his lap. All Pan felt was a hard lump. She let go of the passionate kiss.  
"Bad you Trunks."  
"But.. but..... your beauty and strength. I couldn't hold it back."  
"Well, I am sorry about my beauty and my strength. I got it from both my parents." She was saying as got off of Trunks. "We better be going." She then leaped into the water. Trunks followed after her.  
  
~*~ Lookout ~*~  
  
"Bra, Do you think your dad wouldn't kill me if I asked you out?"  
"I think that my dad will understand."  
*Are you sure about that?* Goten thought wondering how badly he would be tortured. Having the thought of all his arms and legs broken put shivers up and down his spine.  
"Are you ok Goten? You have a weird look on your face."  
"Oh, I'm fine……… Do you want to …….spar?"  
"Umm sure. Just be careful, I had just finished my nails before I got here."  
"Ok." They went to the open area and began to spar. Goten couldn't turn into a super Saiyan because he then would be to strong for weak Bra.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry so short. My mind has just been somewhere else for a few months. I hope to update soon. Please review. Thanks  
Pan0gwen 


	9. Kissing and Sensing

HELLO!!!!!!!! Sorry it took sooooo long to write. School has just gotten out and my brother has been hogging the computer again. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fics. People who haven't read my other fic, go ahead. I like both of them but that one more. LOL!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Of course we all know it.  
  
Saiyan Love Chapter 9 ::^^!!!!!::  
  
Bra and Goten kept sparing for a while. Bra finally gave up. She broke a nail. And it hurt. "Goten, kiss it please. Make the pain go away!!!" she said through tears. Goten did what she said. He kissed it. Somehow Goten managed to get close to her face and kissed the tears away. Bra stopped crying. "Better?" "Yes, thank you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.  
  
~*~ Pan and Trunks ~*~  
  
They came out of the pool of water and pan raised her ki to dry off. Trunks followed. He sensed something but he really didn't care. He couldn't stop looking at Pan. Her body looked delicious. He had to have her. Trunks just couldn't wait anymore. He flew towards Pan as fast as he could be she stopped him at the last second. "How long have you loved me, Trunks?" Her back was to him. Trunks was in mid air but then he was on the ground. HE wrapped his arms around Pan's waist and pulled her close. "Ever since we have become friends," he whispered softly in her ear. She blushed. His arms started to wonder over her body. Trunks started to kiss down her neck with soft puppy kisses. When he got to a bra strap, he tugged it down so her shoulder was just flesh. One of his hands was unhooking her black bra, the other was over her perfect stomach. The bra was then on the ground. Pan turned towards Trunks. They looked into each others eyes. Both saw passion and love. Their lips meet for the first time with then care and passion that was in both of their hearts.  
  
~*~ Lookout ~*~  
  
Goten helped get Bra up from the ground where she sat. When she was up she tripped into his arms. He blushed again. She kissed him on the lips for just a second. He was redder then the darkest shade of blood. He knew that Vegeta would kill him now. ::giggles:: "Bra, we should because my life is on the line." "What do you mean by that Goten??" "You dad is so protective of you. If any guy touched you, then he will hunt them down and really hurt them. Since we are only strong people who can take his wraith, normal people usually die. That is what I meant when I said that my life is on the line." "Oh.. But I can fix that. I am his Princess!!" ".. I am hungry" "AGAIN!?!?!" "When was the last time I had my mothers cooking. ONE YEAR!!!! I miss her cooking. Come one lets go." "Ok fine" They started to fly towards Goten's house when they sensed something evil. They just kept going because it just could have been a bear or something.  
  
  
  
Ok finally done with this chapter!!!!!!!!! What is this ki everyone is sensing. And what about the conflict of Bra. And how sexually will Pan and Trunks get????? NOONE KNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not even me yet. ^^!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! Thanks!!! Pan0gwen 


End file.
